Sin Salida
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: Kyo e Iori están atrapados en una pesadilla bizarra por el Subconsciente de Mignon Beart, ahora para deshacer esto y despertar deberán trabajar en equipo para que no sucumban a morir y también deberán enfrentar cosas siniestras y macabras. ¿Podrán lograrlo? Disfruten...
1. Sueño de Kyo

**.**

**.**

"**Sueño de Kyo"**

El joven Kusanagi se despertaba tirado en un cine viejo y abandonado, no había personal alguno en el puesto de taquillas, ni dulces ni palomitas… nada, poco a poco se iba levantando y divisaba estar completamente solo y casi a la entrada de la primera sala del cine, lo único que estaba con él era una linterna la cual funcionaba

-Maldición… ¿en donde carajos estoy?- se preguntaba tomando la linterna y encendiéndola por estar un poco obscuro

De pronto escuchó desde afuera que la película estaba dando inicio, se oía que era una película muy antigua y curioso se adentró a ver de qué se trataba, quizá estando ahí dentro pudiera pedir indicaciones aunque eso molestase un poco a los demás. Entró cauteloso y comenzó a caminar despacio con la ayuda de la linterna, miró a su costado y se extrañó al ver que no había un público normal si no que en su lugar eran maniquíes con ropa los que estaba sentados en los asientos, maniquíes muy exóticos y aterradores

-¿Pero qué demonios…?- se preguntaba a si mismo mirando y avanzando poco a poco más y más

Después de adentrase valientemente sintió como una gota de algo cayó en su chaqueta y este la miró para después voltear al techo, se quedó totalmente atónito al ver lo que vio haya arriba, parecían personas colgadas por sus pies y tenían sus manos atadas con sogas, lo que salía de sus cabezas era un líquido amarillento y de muy mal olor, Kyo se atemorizó un poco por esto ya que no era nada normal que algo así pasara en una sala de cine

-No inventes yo me largo de aquí- dijo casi corriendo a la salida de emergencia

Al abrirla se topó con una obscuridad más intensa, pero alumbró con la linterna y ya casi al dar el primer paso hacia haya miró pasar muy rápidamente a una persona sin piernas la cual andaba apoyándose con sus manos y de su torso colgaban sus viseras, en esos instantes Kyo pudo notar que esa persona tenía cabello largo y este le cubría por completo su cara, su piel era verdosa y apestaba, Kyo de inmediato cerró la puerta muy asustado por esa reacción

-¿! Qué coños está pasando aquí ¡?- preguntó enojado mirando atrás

Cayó de inmediato la boca, pues ahora no eran maniquíes los que estaba ahí si no que en una misma hilera de asientos cerca de él estaban sentados muchos títeres aterradores señalándolo con esas miradas burlonas y horripilantes, también miró que la película se veía borrosa (como si hubiera interferencia en la transmisión) y que producía un sonido muy extraño hasta que de repente una ligera pero característica risilla chillona se escuchó en medio de la sala parta después dar origen a una canción de los 60's muy tétrica para la ocasión en la que se encontraba, el Kusanagi pasó saliva, nunca en la vida se había sentido así… no pudo hacer otra cosa que salir de ahí corriendo como todo un cobarde.

Salió de ahí muy rápidamente y de la nada el destino lo llevó a dar a la entrada de un hospital muy viejo, abandonado y aterrador, las paredes estaban llenas de sangre y estas estaban descarapeladas y en malas condiciones, comenzó a avanzar al darse cuenta que no podía regresar por donde vino… la puerta había desaparecido, pero prefería el cine que este hospital sin duda, miraba por todas las puertas en las cuales estaba escritos jeroglíficos muy raros y al husmear solo veía cuerpos tapados con sabanas rojas y ramos de rosas en descomposición a un costado de estas, pasando por los pasillos había sillas de ruedas arrumbadas, jeringas y medicamentos a medio consumir, pero algo pasó en un instante y eso es que una silla de rueda salió rodando lentamente de un cuarto, no supo cómo pero se armó de valor y se adentró a ver qué cuarto era y que contenía, vio un cuerpo tapado y se angustió al ver el nombre que tenía en su dedo de pie, "Kyo Kusanagi"

-No… puede ser…- decía lentamente tapando su boca

Salió de ahí aun mas confundido y recorrió otro largo pasillo, casi al llegar a un doblez para otras habitaciones pasó una enfermera caminando rápidamente con una chaqueta roja y su uniforme blanco, parecía estar llorando o lamentarse con las manos en los ojos, ella solo continuó su recorrido sin notar a Kyo deteniéndose en una esquina del hospital, Kyo no sabía si eso le llenaba de miedo o era un alivio encontrar a alguien ahí así que solo actuó con forme a sus instintos

-Oye ¿sabes que está pasando aquí?- preguntó caminando muy lentamente a ella

La joven no respondía solo continuaba llorando con amargura tapándose los ojos, Kyo se extrañó aún más, quería saber que le pasaba y por eso camino hasta llegar a ella y lentamente le destapó los ojos retirando sus manos de ella, se quedó impactado al verla porque de sus ojos estaba corriendo sangre en lugar de agua salada, se quedó en shock por un momento, la mirada de la enfermera y sus estatus le imprimían más miedo, solo pudo retroceder a esto al ver que ella avanzaba en dirección a él con intenciones malas y lentamente sollozando, el retrocedía más y más pero no se dio cuenta y tropezó con un tubo de oxígeno tirado en el piso cayendo desde una ventana dando lugar a un pequeño cuarto grisáceo en donde estaba una antorcha encendida.

Se sobó la cabeza y se levantó de ahí, el cuarto estaba iluminado por una luz blanca resaltando un poco lo gris del cuarto haciendo que la luz de la antorcha sobrase, pero aún así tomó en sus manos la antorcha y al momento de hacer esto la sombra que proyectaba en ese cuarto se levantó como si tuviese vida propia y comenzó a atacar a Kyo con la sombra reflejada de la misma antorcha, el Kusanagi se defendía sorprendido de su propia sombra y contraatacaba para no perder, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, en ese momento entran al cuarto grisáceo los títeres, la persona sin piernas y desde el techo cayó la enfermera mostrando una lengua alargada y holgada que asustó a Kyo, el no tuvo otro remedio que salir huyendo de ahí atemorizado y siendo correteado por los otros espectros siniestros, hasta que llegó a una gran puerta y sin dudar entró en ella y continuó corriendo por los grandes pasillos, los espectros tumbaron la puerta y continuaron correteando a Kyo por el gran camino.

El sentía esa adrenalina correr por sus sangre, sentía miedo de estar siendo correteado y perseguido… no lo podía permitir quién sabe que harían si lo atrapaban, sin duda no era la vida real, lo presentía, pero tampoco podía asegurar que era un sueño del todo porque eso que vivía parecía tan jodidamente real. Notó a su alrededor y vio que estaba en un laberinto con paredes de césped, reposó un rato por el cansancio que sentía, y también en esos momento pudo notar que la entrada de donde vino se estaba bloqueando por los arbustos, también vio como el clímax del laberinto cambiaba creando nuevas opciones para dirigirse, el ambiente era una pequeña brizna azulada y fría a la vez, ahora tenía que cuidarse de no encontrase con ningún enemigo que lo perseguía en el laberinto, era solo cuestión de escuchar a su alrededor y que la suerte del intercambio de posición del laberinto le favoreciera.

Siguió por un momento su recorrido con la suerte de no encontrarse a nadie que estuviera por ahí hasta ahora, cuando de pronto la posición del laberinto cambia y sin darse cuenta se topó de lejos con esa persona sin piernas y cabello largo que lo perseguía desde lejos, el no se demoró a nada y corrió por su vida, trató de encender sus flamas carmesí pero no funcionó, no sabía el por qué pero no funcionó, esa persona que lo correteaba sacaba gritos perturbadores los cuales atrajeron a los títeres y a la enfermera que apareció saltando desde la nada hasta estar en frente de Kyo, los títeres llegaban por otro camino diferente, el joven estaba rodeado por ellos, no había escapatoria ahora si no es que por fortuna el cambio del laberinto vuelve y abre un espacio a un recorrido en donde se podía aprecia un grial luminoso de color blanco girando alrededor de un cetro, el Kusanagi no dudó en ir hacia este pasando de entre los títeres los cuales le rasguñaron con sus filosas garras y el sintiendo el dolor gritaba pero solo continuaba corriendo pero el fin, estaba muy cerca… lo iba lograr… en el último instante para que se decidiese todo salta a él y tocándolo fue tele-transportado a otra dimensión de su propio sueño dejando muy atrás a la enfermera, a los títeres y a la persona esa…

* * *

_**Bien bien, sigue el de Iori esto se va a poner bueno... lo subiré mañana :D**_


	2. Sueño de Iori

**.**

**.**

"**Sueño de Iori"**

_(El sueño de Iori pasó justo al mismo tiempo en el que empezó el de Kyo solo que en lugares distintos) _

El Yagami abría sus ojos y se encontraba en una cama incomoda al ser despertado por un reloj que sonó con un sonido raro marcando las 6:45 pm, molesto por ello apagó el reloj de mala gana y se trató de incorporar poco a poco pero no podía, al parecer su cuerpo estaba pegado a la cama

-Ahh ¿qué pasa?- se decía a si mismo luchando por levantarse sin tener éxito

Tras unos momento más de luchar contra su espalda con grandes esfuerzos logra levantarse y ponerse de pie un poco confundido por lo acontecido… miró a su alrededor y notó que ese no era su departamento, se encontraba en un cuarto de madera y lo único que había a su alrededor era la cama, un ropero, un teléfono y el reloj, había también 3 puertas que dirigían a quien sabe dónde, Iori continuaba meditando lo que pasaba pero no podía recordar absolutamente nada, solo recordaba haberse metido a dormir y nada más cuando de repente el teléfono sonó con ese timbre alto y macabro, confundido va y contesta pero no se escuchaba habla, lo único que escuchaba eran como respiraciones intensas como si alguien lo estuviera incitando, después de unos segundos más la llamada se cortó

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- se preguntaba confundido viendo a su alrededor, sentía feo no poder recordar nada

El teléfono volvió a sonar y este muy confundido levantó la bocina y se la acercó al oído, pero esta vez no eran respiraciones lo que escuchaba si no algo así como el aleteó de muchas moscas volando cerca de él, en ese momento colgó y se tocó la frente cerrando sus ojos

-Maldición…- susurró

No podía quedarse más tiempo ahí, tenía que irse lo más pronto posible así que se dirigió a la primera puerta y trató de escapar pero esta estaba con seguro desde el otro lado impidiéndole el paso, se dirigió a si pues a la segunda y lo mismo se repetía como con la primera, todo parecía herméticamente cerrado pero aún faltaba una última puerta, Iori se dirijo a esta y la giró alegrándose que esta cediera lentamente pero al quedar abierta por completo se mostró tenso al ver que había obscuridad absoluta y que divisaba lejanamente una puerta con el contorno blanco como si estuviese pintada con rayones, no tenía otra opción que caminar hacia ella, se adentró y una vez en la obscuridad la puerta se cerró herméticamente creando una gran angustia en el Yagami, ahora no había marcha atrás, fue caminando poco a poco hasta ella y al llegar trató de girar la perilla pero en ese momento se escuchó desde atrás como si alguien abriera una puerta de metal produciendo un sonido muy sonoro de esta, Iori volteó de inmediato y miró como algo se le aventaba encima de él algo blanquizco y grande, no pudo reconocer que fue porque eso prácticamente lo atacó al instante

-¡Haaaaaaaaa!- gritaba Iori despertándose de su sueño que había tenido tras escuchar el reloj sonar a las 6:45 pm - fue solo un sueño- suspiró

Apagó el despertador con alivio pero esos síntomas de angustia volvían a él al darse cuenta que se encontraba en la misma cama de donde empezó y tras tampoco recordar nada, evidentemente había despertado en su mismo sueño. Todo estaba ahí como el principio, las 3 puertas, el ropero, el teléfono, la cama, el despertador pero había otra cosa ahora y eso era un espejo al lado de la tercera puerta, este espejo era de cuerpo completo pero estaba roto de un costado, en el estaba escrito "Nunca Saldrás con Vida", Iori nuevamente se levantó como si nada y se dirigió a este, se miró en el espejo y se extrañó al verse… si, era él, pero tenía el cabello violeta, ojos color sangre y una marca de una llave en su brazo derecho

-Estoy seguro de que yo no luzco así- se dijo a si mismo mirándose y tocando su cabello

De pronto observó desde el reflejo a una persona con un vestido blanco salir por debajo de la cama y correr a la primera puerta que estaba de espalda a Iori y salir por esta, este dio media vuelta al instante por lo que miró

-¡Oye tú, espera!- dijo queriendo abrir la puerta al llegar a ella, pero esta no se habría- maldición otra vez no- se reprimía volteando

No entendía nada de lo que ocurría hasta que esta vez se topó con una llave tirada en el suelo cerca del espejo, dudoso la recogió y se volvió a mirar en el… esta vez el reflejo hizo un ademán de derrota y se elevó por el espejo como si hubiese muerto hasta que no se hallaba más. Iori intento abrir la primera y segunda puerta con la llave que se encontró pero esta no abría ningún cerrojo, con un poco de miedo se dirigió a la tercera puerta pero notó que esta ya estaba abierta y no tuvo más alternativa que entrar en ella tras guardarse la llave en su bolsillo. Al hacerlo no se encontró con la puerta que esperaba ver si no que solo era un vacio obscuro… ¿o no?, al parecer no, desde lejos veía correr a una niña como de 4 años de edad gracias a un pequeño vórtice de luz que emanaba desde lo obscuro, esa pequeña llevaba puesto un vestido naranja y corría sin dirección, mientras que Iori la seguía para ver a donde se dirigía podía escucharla cantar con su voz de infante mientras seguía corriendo sin rumbo, pero eso no lo sabía el Yagami

-"Voy volando por los abismos del infierno, la muerte es mi amiga y no le temo, nunca moriré, la inmortalidad es mía, siempre cuento con la muerte mi amiga, tumbas flameantes y una bella mujer que nunca pudo a su marido conocer"- decía la pequeña hasta quedar sentada de cuclillas frente a un montoncito de piedras y comenzando a jugar con ellas

Iori no podía creer lo que escuchaba, solo sentía incertidumbre por ello, pero la había seguido hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba. Naturalmente el casi no le temía a nada, así que decidió hablarle y si ella quería o trataba de hacerle daño solo era cuestión de actuar naturalmente y atacarla sin piedad, eso lo alentó un poco más

-Oye niñeta… ¿sabes por dónde está la salida?- preguntó el Yagami con naturalidad

La niña de pronto dejó de jugar con sus piedras y giró la cabeza a 180 grados para ver a Iori el cual abrió su boca sin separar sus dientes, arqueó una ceja por el impacto recibido y hecho su cabeza un poco para atrás… la niña tenía los ojos en blanco y al hablar salía de ella una voz muy gruesa de demonio

-¿Buscas la salida?- preguntó sínicamente

-Yo… aa… pks… s… si- dijo tartamudeando por unos momentos

-Está por haya Yagami jajaja- indicó con una mano y esa risilla demoniaca

Iori miró a un lado y encontró una gran puerta color rojo bermellón, cuando volteó ya no estaba la niña jugando ni nadie con él, pasó saliva y se dirijo a esa puerta para abrirla, al hacerlo entró a otro cuarto muy grande y obscuro, pero en él había rayones enormes de color blanco y rojo, miró hacia arriba y notó que en varios lugares esparcidos giraban en su propio eje suspendidos por la gravedad grandes trozos de roca plana con el contorno blanco, el aire era muy denso y respiraba con dificultad, ahora los ruidos eran más escalofriantes… se escuchabas llantos de bebés e interferencias (como cuando en una radio hay interferencia), a la lejanía aparcería un pequeño jarrón amarillo brillante y sin dudar este va hacia el caminado, a la mitad del camino, de la nada podía escucharse una voz muy aguda hablando en un dialecto extraño y riéndose tétricamente; la voz era muy fuerte y esto le imprimió más miedo a Iori así que decidió correr hasta el jarrón pero pareciese como si fuera en cámara lenta, el corría y corría pero el jarrón se alejaba y no avanzaba mucho, mientras que la voz siniestra solo se burlaba y cantaba cosas extrañas y en ese sentido aterrado… Iori gritó y en ese momento la velocidad que llevaba se hacía real, corrió hasta el jarrón y tocándolo fue tele-transportado a otra cama diferente a la del principio

-¿Dónde me encuentro?- se preguntó a si mismo levantándose

Su alrededor estaba hecho a lo campirano, era bonito pero eso no lo calmaba, su piso y todo lo demás era de madera solida, no había foco para alumbrar si no que eran velas las que alumbraban el lugar, salió de la habitación principal y observó que había muchas fotografías de personas pegadas solo que con lo parte de los ojos rayadas de color negro, se asomó por la ventana y divisó a una mujer sentada en un columpio sujeto a un árbol viejo

-Tú…- musitó el Yagami

Salió de ahí y notó pues que estaba en una cabaña al ver a lo lejos árboles grandes y pinos negros, el ambiente era malo, el cielo era azulado… de esas veces en los que la luz del día iba desapareciendo para dar inicio a la noche, una luz muy débil pero azulada haciendo un paisaje tenebroso, sonidos de pinos meneados por el viento con sus negras hojas por la luz. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en el columpio impulsándose lentamente con su vestido blanquecino de espaldas a él, Iori se acercaba lentamente a ella tratando de no ser detectado, pero ella se levantó del columpio y se corrió al borde de un peñasco que estaba muy cerca del columpio sin intenciones buenas, Iori se sorprendió por esa reacción que vio, ¿en verdad se iba a aventar al vacío? Se quedó ahí esperando una respuesta por parte de ella, hasta que alzó la mirada al cielo, abrió sus manos como si fuese a volar y se dejó caer al vacío

-¡Nooooo!- gritó Iori corriendo tras ella pero ya era muy tarde

Sabía que era la misma mujer que vio en el reflejo de la primera casa, lo raro es que nunca vio su rostro ni escuchó se voz, miró hacia abajo y era un abismo el que se veía haya, de el salía bruma muy densa y se podía sentir un gran frío, todo había pasado tan rápido… su cabeza no lograba rectificar la rapidez con lo que las cosas habían acontecido, se giró lamentándose por la pérdida de esta tocando su boca con su mano y miró hacia el columpio, en el había una nota en un trozo de papel, el Yagami se extrañó por esto y fue a recogerla. La nota decía… "Si miras fijamente hacia el vacío la salida será revelada", Iori volvió a acercarse hasta el vacío y se colocó en cuclillas para poder apreciar un poco más, no tenia elección… tenía que obedecer lo que estaba escrito en un pedazo de papel, quizá eso era lo único que lo podía sacar de ahí; se acercó más y no vio nada, en cambio solo escuchó como si alguien corriera en dirección a el por ese ruido de pasto al pisarlo, volteó rápidamente y observó en un santiamén a un sujeto cubierto por una túnica negra por todo su cuerpo, ni siquiera se le veía la cara, trató de levantarse y esquivarlo pero este lo empujó hacia el vacío. Únicamente se escuchó el grito horroroso del Yagami tras estar cayendo poco a poco hacia lo más profundo.

* * *

_**Listo espero que les haya interesado mucho, lo mas precioso de esto es que cada uno se imagina las cosas como su mente lo dicta, pero en serio... si pudieran ver como es que yo lo imagine seguro que seria mas loco :D. Otra cosa, dejare de escribir un tiempo "LA Guerra Legendaria" para terminar este proyecto y el otro de "Adolescentes con Derechos" que ya los quiero terminar de una buena vez jaja, bueno, nos vemos queridos lectores hasta el próximo cap. Saludos a todos. **_


	3. Perdidos

**.**

**.**

Iori se iba estabilizando, se encontraba ahora sentado en una silla amarrado de sus muñecas por los bordes de esta con alambres de púas, había alguien en frente de el, un ser con una máscara de Águila roja con blanco, sin camisa y con una capa rojiza, era Tizoc, el luchador profesional ¿pero qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí? El terreno era ahora un cuarto totalmente blanco con una puerta cerrada que yacía ahí

-Despierta- ordenaba el

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Iori con dificultades

-Ahórrate tu preguntas para después Yagami, escucha no tienes mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué?

-Estas atrapado en un sueño y te están matando en la vida real… debes encontrar al subconsciente de Mignon Beart y matarlo - dijo como si su voz se hiciera más ronca y más débil

Iori hizo una mueca de confusión al momento en que Tizoc se estaba derritiendo como si fuera cera al ser derretida por fuego, los alambres de púas se iban convirtiendo en pequeñas serpientes venenosas que se deslizaban liberando al Yagami. Las paredes del cuarto se iban cerrando hasta estar a solo unos cuantos metros cuadrados de libertad y este se tornaba un poco obscuro, del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban lamentos y sollozos de una mujer, Iori extrañado se acerca y escucha los terribles lamentos que decía esa mujer tras pegar su oreja contra la puerta, quiso abrirla pero estaba cerrada desde el otro lado… en ese momento recordó la llave que tenia aún consigo pero al introducirla y girarla el cerrojo la rechazó

-Maldición otra vez no- se lamentaba sentándose de espaldas a esta

Algo estaba ahí al lado de él tirado en el suelo, era una hoja de papel que tenia puntos suspensivos inscritos con sangre y también había una pluma muy rara sin esencia

-Pero que…- se dijo el Yagami tomándola en mano

Pensó por un momento en que hacer, lo único que se le ocurría era escribir un mensaje en ella y pasarla por debajo de la puerta teniendo la esperanza de que la mujer que estaba del otro lado la tomara y le abriera, tomó la pluma y escribió…

"_Necesito que me abras ahora"-_ decía la nota

Después el Yagami la pasó sin muchas esperanzas por debajo de esta y casi al instante respondieron devolviéndola, las letras eran de sangre, eran cursivas y todavía se podían oír esos sollozos

"_No"-_ le habían contestado

Iori volvió a escribir…

"_Escucha necesito salir de este lugar pero para eso debo acecinar a alguien, un subconsciente ¿sabes algo de el?"_

"_Es el mismo que mató a mi marido"-_ le respondió

"_¿Sabes dónde puede estar?"-_ preguntó Iori en la nota

"_Si"_

"_Por favor ayúdame, si no lo haces me quedare aquí para siempre, yo podría vengar a tu marido pero para esto necesito que me abras"_

Iori le envió la nota por debajo de la puerta y de repente los sollozos de esa mujer se dejaron de escuchar como si nada, se escuchó el click de que la puerta estaba ahora abierta y después del susodicho se escuchó un enorme grito por parte de ella como si la hubieran herido, Iori actuó rápidamente tumbando la puerta con su pie y se quedó paralizado al ver lo que estaba viendo… era un ser indiferente pero con rasgos humanos, su silueta era negra como su cuerpo y tenía filosos e incontables colmillos en la boca, este ser estaba comiendo el brazo de la mujer que le había abierto la puerta; la mujer con el vestido blanco

-"¿Será ese el subconsciente de Mignon?"- se preguntaba en su mente

El humanoide rugió señalando a Iori y se le abalanzó a este pero el simplemente lo esquivó y lo contraatacó, ese ser se movía muy rápido por ser pequeño, le costó un poco de trabajo a Iori sujetarlo, este ser no se dejaba y atacó también había lastimado a el Yagami con sus dientes y esto fue algo que lo molestó mucho; logró tomarlo con sus manos por su cuello y lo levantó del suelo

-¡Maldito infeliz arde en el fuego eterno!- dijo al momento de cubrirlo en llamas mientras se escuchaban esos sonidos perturbadores de dolor, hasta quedar totalmente calcinado

Al acabar con el nada pasó entendiendo que ese no era el subconsciente, se acercó hasta la mujer y notó que su cara estaba desfigurada, no tenia ojos, no orejas ni lengua, el corazón le había sido arrancado y su brazo estaba mutilado, el Yagami tenía ganas de volver el estómago al ver esto pero su supervivencia fue más rápida y como pudo salió de ahí lo más aprisa que pudo por la otra puerta. El destino lo llevó a un pequeño desierto expandido en donde estaba dando inicio una tormenta de arena y apenas se podía ver a alrededor gracias a esta … sus huellas de los pies estaban marcadas en la arena y el cielo estaba un poco cubierto de nubes reflejando los rayos del sol combinados con lo azul de cielo, Iori solo pudo correr en dirección recta y en círculos, no lo sabía en qué sentido iba pero lo único que hacía era correr por el pequeño desierto hasta encontrarse con una puerta muy peculiar, en esta estaba una chapa que indicaba que una llave la abriría, el Yagami sacó una vez más la que tenia y la besó con esperanzas, su sonrisa se hizo presente cuando esta giró y abrió, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al ver un mensaje escrito en piedra de esta…

"Incluso aquí necesitas sacrificios, esta puerta se abrirá únicamente con el alma de la sirena que abunda por el desierto, escúchala cantar para ser guiado hasta ella"

El negó con la cabeza como si estuviera derrotado, dio un fuerte golpe en la puerta y maldijo por lo que había leído, esto había ido demasiado lejos ya

-¡No puede ser posible, juro que cuando salga de este sueño voy a matar a esa malnacida bruja que me encerró en este sueño!- decía apoyando sus manos en la pared y con la cabeza baja

De repente escuchó claramente una melodía muy hermosa que lleno sus oídos por su suave y hermosa voz, una voz única y sin duda la mejor que había escuchado, esta voz cantaba delicadamente al aire, no una letra si no un ritmo, una melodía que hipnotizaba a cualquiera, su voz era bellísima, se escuchaba muy cerca de ahí pero la tormenta de arena impedía ver en donde estaba ubicada exactamente, el cerró lo ojos

-Deja que la melodía te guie a ella- musitó en voz baja volviendo a abrirlos

De esta manera se dejó llevar por el sonido hermoso, eso era lo único que lo guiaba, buscó por horas tratando de encontrarla pero no la hallaba, el sonido iba y venía por ratos era algo frustrante sin duda alguna, ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido por no encontrar a esa maldita sirena, estaba cansado, acalorado, sediento y deshidratado por tanto correr en ese lugar, apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas y su espalda de encorvó

-No puedo continuar así, no en estas condiciones- se lamentaba un poco

Ya casi al tirar la toalla y aceptar su destino escuchó la voz de la sirena y su silueta acercándose lentamente, Iori no lo podía creer estaba dirigiéndose a él, no podía dejarla ir de ninguna manera y ¿cuál es la manera de obtener el alma de alguien?... pues acecinando, pronto se hecho al suelo como si estuviera muerto. La sirena flotaba apenas unos centímetros del suelo… no era una sirena como los de los cuentos de hadas, no tenía aletas ni escamas sino que flotaba como espíritu y tenía ropa roja con dorado cubriendo su cuerpo, también poseía afiladoras garras y su cabello café marrón le tapaba los ojos, pero eso no le quitaba su voz encantadora, pasó y se quedó observando a Iori el cual abría un ojo para observarla, era verdaderamente horrible… después se levantó sorprendiendo a la sirena pero esta fue más rápida que él y lo esquivó, Iori luchó contra esa criatura (que no era muy inteligente para el combate) dándole golpes y esquivando sus ataques pero no le pasaba nada, ya después de un rato pensó en una idea mejor y en un descuido aprovechó por completo esto y la sometió apretándola con su brazo del cuello, la sirena gritaba terriblemente, por milagro los tímpanos de Iori no se reventaban, su quejido era feroz y horrible, el solo apretó con más fuerza para que muriese más rápido de asfixia, esta le introdujo sus garras en una de sus piernas a lo cual Iori gemía de dolor

-¡Hija de perra vas a pagar eso!- decía apretando más fuerte

La sirena parecía que no se dejaba y también luchaba, con su otra mano lo arañaba en su espalda provocándole heridas y que gritase más de dolor, Iori intentaba calcinarla con su fuego impuro pero a ella no le afectaba, también trataba de romperle el cuello pero no lo lograba, la sometida era su única escapatoria. Se desangraba poco a poco hasta que después de varios segundos de tortura la sirena murió de asfixia. En esos momentos el alma de la sirena salió de su cuerpo y este se disolvió como arena, el alma fue a parar en cima de la puerta de piedra y esta se abrió al instante. Iori estaba muy mal herido y muy débil tras haber luchado contra esta sirena pero como pudo regresó hasta la puerta y se adentró en ella al momento en que esta se iba cerrando lentamente y desaparecía de entre la nada.

…

…

Kyo apareció en un circo pequeño, muy pequeño de hecho, sentado solo en las tribunas cercanas al centro del clímax, abrió los ojos lentamente y en eso una luz blanca se fijó en el centro del escenario… una canción demoniaca de circo se hacía presente en esos momentos llenando de incertidumbre a joven Kusanagi, de entre el telón inicial salía el cirquero presentador con su típico traje rojo, pero había un problema, el cirquero se movía de tal manera que daba la ilusión de que nadie llevara puesto el traje porque se retorcía y hacia movimientos imposibles para el ser humano, no se le veía la cara porque un enorme sombrero se la cubría, era muy aterrador estar ahí y más con esa música

-Te estábamos esperando, no podríamos empezar sin usted- decía la sombra como si estuviera borracha y feliz a la vez- dime lo que quieres saber y te lo demostraré

Kyo arqueó una ceja y tartamudeando le respondió

-Entonces dime… como salir de aquí

-Haaaaahhaa, es posible e imposible a la vez, estas un sueño, atrapado en una pesadilla- decía mientras flotaba tétricamente a él con esos movimientos sin articulación- una pesadilla dominada por el subconsciente de Mignon Beart, es más yo soy una ilusión de ella… lo que debes hacer para salir de aquí es encontrar al subconsciente y matarlo

-¿Cómo se que me estás diciendo la verdad y si no es así?

-Una ilusión nunca miente- decía hablando con seguridad para volver al centro

Kyo no tenía más opción que creer en lo que decía esta ilusión, porque si no lo hacía tal vez nunca saldría de ahí

-Pero dónde encuentro ese subconsciente, ¿en donde esta?

-Ella habita en lo más obscuro de esta pesadilla, comiendo de tus miedos más profundos, tienes que estar preparado y no mostrarte débil o si no ella verá tus miedos y los usará en tu contra… pero no te preocupes no eres el único que está atrapado en esta pesadilla

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kyo con sorpresa

-Hay otro joven que está en otra dimensión, si llegasen a unir fuerzas abría la posibilidad de que salgan vivos de aquí

-Entiendo- susurró para sí mismo

-Ahora vete antes de que te acecine- dijo amenazante el cirquero cuando la música se detuvo

Kyo salió de ahí lo más pronto posible tras la advertencia dada, salió de la puerta pasando antes por un escalofriante pasillo repleto de juguetes viejos y perturbadores, al entrar se dio cuenta de que era un mundo muy raro… se encontraba en un cuarto en donde iba a bajar la escaleras, pero lo raro de esto es al ver a su alrededor… había muchas más escaleras pegadas de cabeza a él como si estuviesen suspendidas por la gravedad, proyectando ilusión de estar bien, caminos diferentes por tomar, y miles de entradas y escaleras dispersas y de cabeza, de costado y diagonalmente, Kyo entraba por un puerta tras haber subido por las escaleras y al salir salía en otra proyección de las mismas escaleras, pues… la proyección gravitatoria le hacían la ilusión de que estaba en de frente y no de cabeza. Kyo estaba arto tras no conseguir salir a un lugar distinto, entraba y salía por distintas puertas pero las mimas que daban a las escaleras de cabeza, diagonales, de lado y verticales, hasta que después de varios intentos desesperantes logra caer en un pequeño cuarto colorido, pero no estaba solo había alguien con él, pero ¿quién?.

* * *

**_Si no entendieron lo de Kyo y la escaleras busquen en Internet "Ilusión Óptica de las escaleras" y esa es mi misma idea_**


	4. Libres

**.**

**.**

El Yagami continuaba caminando hasta estar en un silencio muy intenso, la ilusión se iba convirtiendo en una secundaria totalmente abandonada, esta no tenia fin ni principio era como estar en un circuito sin salida, tenia 3 pisos y era muy extensa como si fuera una secundaria de paga por ser enorme, pasaba por los salones y no se escuchaba nada ni se veía a nadie en lo absoluto. Llegó al sótano donde se encontraba el salón de gimnasia y en donde lo único que había eran maniquíes en las gradas con vestiduras raras, Iori no bajó totalmente, solo se quedó a mitad de las escaleras, quizá por miedo… después de un pequeño rato algo lo incomodó mucho y eso fue el sonido de varios balones de balón cesto caer desde los casilleros, esto aunado a estar solo con ese gran silencio le indicaron escapar de el sótano, ya había visto y escuchado bastantes cosas raras en esta pesadilla, al salir cerró la puerta y corrió hasta el segundo piso.

…

…

Kyo se iba levantando de aquel piso, y se sorprendió mucho al ver con quien estaba pues no era nadie más ni nadie menos que su mejor amiga Athena… el joven se alivió mucho al verla pero no tanto pues lucia un poco diferente, tenía el cabello azul rey y parecía que este fuera de fuego, tenía el aspecto de una flama en movimiento pero los otros rasgos eran iguales

-Athena que… - quiso preguntar pero fue interrumpido por ella en ese momento

-Quédate totalmente quieto Kyo o no podré alistarte si te mueves tanto- decía un poco divertida

-¿De qué hablas? – le cuestionó al momento de que ella le diera un regalo en sus manos

…

Por otra parte Iori había subido corriendo hasta el segundo piso sin descanso y continuaba husmeando de salón en salón sin éxito, hasta que de pronto escuchó una voz familiar más bien 2 voces que provenían de un cuarto y no un salón… al llegar al él se asomó por una ventana que estaba en ella y miró fijamente a Kyo junto a esa cantante de J-pop

-Kyo- musitó en voz baja Iori al verlo

El cuarto en el que estaban él y Athena era un cuarto abstracto, pereciese que estuvieran en el techo de pie o también de cabeza porque por encima de ellos estaba una puerta y en donde ella y Kyo estaban de pie había dibujado un cielo.

-Ammm pero esto, para… ¿para quién es?- le dijo Kyo a su amiga

-Para quien es…- le respondió sonriente la ídola

-Es para, hay…- decía mirando a los lados con cara de preocupación

-**"Es para mí"**- decía un fantasma alegremente apareciendo al lado de donde estaba Iori

Este fantasma era una réplica exacta de él, la diferencia era que tenía el cabello rojizo y su forma era fantasmal y un poco transparente, aún así se distinguía su color de cabello y características.

De repente el Yagami observó un ser obscuro y encapuchado que iba surgiendo a partir de humo negro, ese ser le recordó mucho al mismo que cuando lo empujaron al vacío

-Tú, tu eres ese subconsciente al que tanto estoy buscando- dijo Iori sin dudar nada

-"**Tú, tu eres ese subconsciente al que tanto estoy buscando"**- repitió su fantasma apareciendo y desapareciendo rápidamente

Después de acabar de formarse incitó a Iori a que lo siguiera mientras él se mantenía flotando en el aire sin ser aún notado por Kyo, este solo hizo un gesto de enojo y saltó al otro lado de la ventana, pero ese ser encapuchado salió volando de ahí atravesando el techo atrayendo la atención de Kyo

-¡Maldito cobarde!- le gritaba Iori mentándole con la mano

-Yagami, ¿realmente eres tú?- preguntó Kyo sorprendido al verle

-Kusanagi…si soy reamente yol imbécil ¿qué creías?

-Escucha estamos atrapados en sueño y no podemos despertar

-Lo sé, nos están matando en la vida real y la única manera de despertar es matando a ese subconsciente de Beart

-Si ese ser se alimenta de nuestros sueños más profundos y obscuros así que debemos estar preparados

-Entonces dejemos por la paz de cambiar información a lo estúpido y mejor vallamos de una jodida vez a vencer a ese bastardo- le decía colocándose en posición para ayudar a Kyo a subir

-"Valla nunca lo hubiera imaginado, Yagami y yo haciendo equipo"- pensaba Kyo

-¿Qué esperas Kyo? no tengo tu tiempo- refunfuñaba el Yagami

-Muy bien aquí voy- dijo al momento de correr a prisa y subir apoyado de sus palmas al techo, después ayudó a Iori a subir y emprender el viaje

Bajaron de unas escaleras, el ambiente del sueño había cambiado por arte de magia, el ambiente era un poco obscuro y fúnebre pero ellos continuaron en línea recta esperando encontrarlo de nuevo

-¿Cómo sabes de esto Yagami?

-Un maldito luchador me comentó de todo esto en otra dimensión de mi sueño y ¿qué hay de ti?- le preguntó sin voltearlo a ver

-Estaba en un circo solo y de pronto el cirquero presentador me advirtió sobre esto

-Valla, pero que idiota…

-Lo que no entiendo es por que Mignon nos eligió a nosotros, bueno ¿con que intenciones?

-No lo sé tampoco- le decía un poco arto- pero ¿quieres saber algo?, cuando salga de este sueño lo primero que haré será buscar a esa psicópata y romperle el cuello- continuaba diciendo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Valla mira quien lo dice- musitó Kyo con enojo

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-Nada tonto, mejor sigamos con el camino- lo retaba el Kusanagi

En su camino se toparon con un enorme bosque, al cual no pudieron evadir si no que tuvieron que acceder a este, a la mitad del trayecto se encontraron a un viejo ermitaño sentando en un tronco mientras tejía, curiosos van y se acercan a este para preguntarle acerca del subconsciente

-Oye, tú, anciano de crepito, estamos buscando a un subcontinente ¿sabes dónde puede estar?

El viejo no respondió absolutamente nada y solo seguía tejiendo

-Creo que no te escuchó, déjame a mi… ¡oye estamos buscando a el subconsciente de Mignon Beart!- gritó Kyo

En esos instantes el anciano dejó de tejer y comenzó a reír muy tétricamente sacando de su mente a Iori y a Kyo, tanto que por unos momentos sus pupilas se dilataron al ver que el anciano iba cubriéndose con una capa que le cubría por completo su cuerpo entero

-¡Es el Kyo matémoslo!- ordenó el Yagami

Los 2 estaban listos para atacarlo pero este ser fue más rápido y salió valonado de ahí a un monte helado

-Maldición tenemos que seguirlo- decía Kyo corriendo tras el seguido por Iori

Mientras subían el monte de nieve comenzó a llover sangre lo cual demoró mucho a Kyo tras sentirla tan real y cayó al suelo

-Levántate, recuerda que esto es solo un sueño

Kyo se incorporó y continúo subiendo hasta llegar a la cima. Al estar en ella ese ser se encontraba totalmente congelado e inmóvil así que la pareja no dudó nada y lo rompieron con una piedra transportándolos a una vieja casa

-Ya estamos despiertos- preguntó Kyo dudoso

-No, mira- le respondió Iori mirando por la ventana

Se acercó para ver lo que veía Iori y notó que había personas ahí rondando, pero el transcurso del tiempo era como si todo fuera de reversa en lugar de adelante, todo era de reversa

-Aún soñamos Yagami

En ese preciso momento del subsuelo apareció el subconsciente de Mignon Beart con una guadaña enorme en sus manos y riéndose sin motivo, los compañeros se mostraban valientes y amenazantes al verlo, no tenían otra oportunidad que esta era vivir o morir

-Hola chicos- decía sínicamente el ser

-**"Hola"**- decía el fantasma de Iori apareciendo y desapareciendo

-¿Por qué nos atrapaste en este sueño?- dijo Kyo enojado

-Maldito pagaras por esta te lo juro

-Oigan no se preocupen por eso… no saldrán de aquí hasta que los haya matado en la vida real tras haber consumido toda su energía de vida, solo así podre volver a la vida

-¿A la vida?- dijo Iori mirándolo

-Entonces quieres decir que Mignon…

-Sí, ella está muerta y para revivirla necesitaba de 2 guerreros lo suficientemente poderoso para volver a despertar, es por eso que antes de morir lo encerró en este sueño y yo, su subconsciente los voy a matar, jajajaja

-Eso está por verse-dijo Iori sin esperar más y dar inicio a la gran batalla

La pelea era brutal aún siendo los 2 mejores del todo K.O.F. pues ese ser era muy hábil y tenía un arma, mientras uno se encargaba de cubrir el otro se encargaba de atacar a sus punto vitales sin piedad, el ser se movía perfectamente y contraatacaba mucho mejor que ellos 2, en un momento determinado el ser logra derribar a Iori mientras este toma a Kyo por el cuello y ya listo para arrematar con su arma, pero esto hubiera sido posible si Iori no interviene y lo somete con su brazo por su cabeza, este ser solo gritó y como por arte de magia se desvaneció para aparecer detrás de él para atacarlo por la espalda

-Yagami al suelo- dijo Kyo tomándolo y aventándose con él a un costo evitando que le córtese el cuello únicamente cortando un poco de cabello de los 2

La batalla seguía dura, el ser se desvanecía distrayendo a sus oponentes y apareciendo al azar poniendo a prueba sus sentidos, no podían fallar, usaban su fuego carmesí y púrpura haciéndole daño al ser y logrando quemarlo tras haber combinado su poder de manera fabulosa

-Malditos pagaran por eso- dijo el ser desvaneciéndose

No se escuchaba nada, los 2 permanecía juntos para cuidarse mutuamente, cuando de pronto el ser aparece tras de ellos y los toma a los 2 por su cuello apretándolos con fuerza y acabando con sus vidas, pero algo hizo mal el subconsciente y eso fue dejar la guadaña enterrada a un lado suyo en la posición de Iori, este acababa con sus vidas lentamente y ellos no podían hacer nada para evitarlo hasta que Kyo notó esa arma cerca de Iori y lo miró fijamente sin decir nada indicando con sus ojos al suelo. Iori la vio a trató de alcanzarla con su mano pero estaba muy elevado del suelo para tomarla no tuvo más opción que arriesgarse a morir en el intento, bajo un poco más su cuello sintiendo que iba a desfallecer ahora sí, ya estaba muy cerca de ella hasta que en su último tomo de aire logra tomarla y enterársela en el brazo derecho… el ser solo gritó de dolor y los soltó sin agarrar sus arma, Iori no dudó nada y volvió a enterrársela una y otra y otra vez como todo un maniático, gozando mientras lo hacía en todas partes de su cuerpo, ese ser solo gemía de dolor intenso tras ser atravesada por la guadaña y mientras más lo hacía de su cuerpo iba saliendo humo negro

-¡Kyo ven solo si la matamos los 2 podremos salir los 2 yo solo no podré!- le decía Iori

-Si ya voy- dijo corriendo a el mientras miraba al ser tirado en el suelo y gritando

-Después de esto todo seguirá igual entre tú y yo- decía Iori seriamente a lo que Kyo solo sonrió y asintió

Los 2 arremataron enterrándosela en medio de la cabeza y bajaron el arma hasta partirlo a la mitad. Esencia negra liquida, humo y sangre explotaba de ese subconsciente gritando por matarlo, pues es como si una vez más hubieran matado a Mignon, todo comenzaba a consumirse en ese ser, todos los miedos de Iori y Kyo que enfrentaron atrás se iban consumiendo en el hasta que después de hacerlo esta ilusión explota y Kyo e Iori despiertan en su propia casa y departamento todos sudados, agitados y muy débiles

Con Kyo…

El joven Kusanagi se levantaba de la cama rápidamente y veía a su alrededor, todo era normal, se veía y se sentía más de lo normal, no tardó mucho en adaptarse como si nada hubiera pasado pues recordó que tenía una cita con Yuki y su amiga Athena

Con Iori…

El joven Yagami se despertó lentamente y se alivio mucho al ver su departamento tal y como era, un reverendo desorden pero muy conservado y genial, se puso de pie y se alegró mucho por primera vez al sentir todo en arden y paz, tal y como debería de ser, así que no dudó mucho en ir por un trago al bar de Kim, porque ya extrañaba beber

Los 2 salieron casi al mismo tiempo y a la mitad de sus respectivos caminos se cruzan pasando uno al lado del otro, lo único que hicieron es quedarse ahí y pronunciar sus apellidos

-Yagami…

-Kusanagi…

Kyo tenía la sospecha de que en su sueño el hubiera sido el Iori real así que le preguntó

-Oye… tu… ¿soñaste con?...- decía moviendo su dedo al aire

-Si… con eso

-Si exacto

-Aja…

-Entonces si eras tú- concluyó el Kusanagi

-Si era yo

-Bueno Yagami, fue genial trabajar en equipo ¿no lo crees?- dijo estirando la mano

-Si eso creo, pero yo fui mejor que tú, yo fui quien la mató en realidad- le respondió con seriedad

-Si como digas Yagami me tengo que ir- se apresuró a decir esperando que estrechara la mano

Este solo la estrechó como si nada y ambos siguieron su camino, Kyo a la casa de Yuki e Iori al bar de Kim, después de unos cuantos metros de distancia entre ellos Iori voltea a ver alejarse a su rival

-Jajaja tú y yo acabaríamos con quien sea imbécil- sonrió de medio lado para después colocarse unos lentes obscuros y continuar su camino.


End file.
